conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Fascist Party (Fascist Canada)
|religion = |colors = Red, white and blue. |seats1_title = |seats1 = |seats2_title = |seats2 = |seats3_title = |seats3 = |website = |country = Fascist Canada |country_dab1 = }} The Fascist Party (FP or locally the Party) is a political party and the ruling totalitarian regime of the Greater Canadian Federation. It was established by German cells inserted into Canada by Adolf Hitler in 1942 during the coup of that year with the assistance of Canadian fascists in hiding. Derek George, then-underground leader of the Union of Fascists was declared the new Fascist Party's first leader and Canada's post-coup Prime Minister by Hitler after the coup's success. Almost immediately after this, the Party started to become the only legitimate political entity in the country, similar to Germany. State institutions which could limit the Primacy's power were dismantled and dissolved. By Act of Parliament in 1943, the authority the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland had over Canada was abolished and the Party's sovereignty over the country consolidated. The Party is led by the Central Committee, which consists of persons handpicked by the Prime Minister. The Chairman of the Central Committee is usually the next person to become Prime Minister. After the disbandment of Parliament in 1962, the Central Committee also became the only law-making body in Canada with the exception of decrees issued by the Prime Minister. The Party, recognized as the driving force behind Canada's totalitarian order, is involved in most aspects of daily life, essentially being government itself. Media and popular culture in Canada is heavily influenced by the Party and completely controlled through government. Being a registered member of the Party is a must in many aspects of Canadian life, as most employers do not hire those who are not and neither do these elements within society receive government benefits. History World War II Fascism or authoritarian nationalism had never had a foothold in Canada with only small isolated groups being proponents thereof. The concept of "fascism" was essentially only invented in the early 20th century, or more precisely in 1921 by Benito Mussolini's National Fascist Party in Italy. It was only later, in the 1930s, that Hitler and Mussolini's brand of authoritarian nationalism spread to Canada with the founding of the National Unity Party and the Canadian Union of Fascists, the latter of which split from the former. During this time, Adrien Arcand was considered to be the father of fascism in Canada and many even went as far as to call him the Canadian fuhrer. Arcand was detained in March 1940 under the Defense of Canada Regulations. Derek George, the leader of the Union of Fascists, went into hiding with most of his top leadership and "swore to establish a large fascist movement that would bring the tyrannical government to its knees". Shortly thereafter, in 1942, George helped the Nazi regime sneak several hundred elite soldiers and political operatives into Canada and grouped them into cells throughout the country. By July of that year, the 1942 Coup took place and disabled the Canadian government within two weeks. Subsequent counterattacks were successfully repelled due to the shortage of troops in the domestic sphere and power eventually consolidated. Along with Nazi Party operatives, George went on to establish the Fascist Party in August 1942 and was with Hitler's permission installed as Fuhrer of Canada. George, however, favored the title of Prime Minister, and established "the Primacy". The Fascist Party soon went to work on consolidating their power throughout Canada. Isolationist era Recent history Party principles and manifesto Canadian fascism has developed to be unique from both the German and Italian versions of the philosophy, and is based in the theory of the 'individualization of the state'. In other words, by combining the theory of both extreme individualism and extreme collectivism, the Fascist Party seeks an eventual 'merger' between state and individual. In doing this, it hopes to bring about a society where the interests of the State would be the achievement of the individual's desires, and the individual's desires would be the betterment of the State. Liberally-minded critics from abroad, however, consider this to be collectivism attempting to hide behind a veil of individualism. The Fascist Party has a clearly outlined manifesto which is highly propagated and well-known in the average Canadian household. *Citizens must live out their national pride as Canadians. *The interests of the Federation are paramount to all other considerations. *The Federation is a unit inclusive of all good values and morality - without it no human or spiritual values can exist. *The Armed Forces is the Federation's first and final shield against those who seek to disrupt the Canadian way of life. *The men of the Federation must proactively support the Federation itself, while the women of the Federation must proactively support the men. *All new Pure Canadian life is beautiful and sacred. No pregnancy may be terminated. *Only those of Pure Canadian Ancestry will be allowed to remain in Canada, with the exception of undesirables whom have proven their commitment to advancing the goodness and well-being of the Federation. **Pluralism and diversity is disastrous to the Federation and to the people, seeking only to divide. There must exist total political unity in the Federation. *The Federation is self-regulating and righteous. Corruption and misdeeds within the rank and file shall be dealt with immediately by the Party. Opposition to the activities of the Federation is opposing the Federation itself. *Trust in the Federation by the people is of the utmost importance. *The Federation Church of God is the only righteous path to God's Kingdom. *All businesses, industry and enterprises must be established through the Guild of Business and Enterprise. **As must all business enterprises, the Guild acts in the best interest and well being of the Federation. **Organized labor opposition to Guild regulations is opposition to the well being of the Federation *Conventional democracy has been tried and tested, and failed. Only through the Party can True Democracy ensure the freedom, independence and well being of the Federation and its citizens. Organization Central Committee The Central Committee is the epitome of party leadership, consisting of anyone considered to be Canada's ruling elite. The Committee is chaired by the Chairman, making this person the highest ranking party official, who in any case answers to the Prime Minister of the country. During Committee sessions, as per Committee Rules, all attendees are equal and are to speak their minds without fear of consequence when their turn arises. Members are grouped into several tiers, many of which overlap, however serve no practical purpose. Current members on the Committee and their portfolio: Federation Leadership *Prime Minister of Canada: Rudolph Fields *Head Aide to the Primacy: Party Leadership *Chairman of the Central Committee: Marcus Turner *Vice Chairman of the Central Committee: Jack Patel *Chief of National Party Staff: *Deputy Chief of National Party Staff: Party members *Party Director for Education: *Party Director for Fatherland Security: *Party Director for Financial Affairs: *Party Director for Information and Public Relations: *Party Director for Legal Reform and Development: *Party Director for the National Youth Organization: *Party Director for Worship and Religious Affairs: Cabinet members *Consul General to the Mutual Nationalist Pact: *Vice Consul General to the Mutual Nationalist Pact: *Minister of Culture and Moral Guidance: *Minister of Education: *Minister of Foreign Dealings: *Minister of Law and Order: *Minister of War and Defense: Oscar Tremblay Regional members *Secretary General of the Alaskan Occupied Zone: *Secretary General of the Greenlandic Occupied Zone: *Party Directorate Attache for the Alaskan Occupied Zone: *Party Directorate Attache for the Greenlandic Occupied Zone: *Governor General of the Capital Island-Albion City Governing Authority: Military members *Guardian General of Canada Proper: *Commanding General of the Home Guard: *Director of the Special Services Division: *Inspectorate General of the Special Services Division: Civil society members *Master of the Guild of Business and Enterprise: *Vice Master of the Guild of Business and Enterprise: *Precentor for the Federation Church of God: *Director of the National Women's League: Subsidiary and affiliated organizations Subsidiaries *Party Office for Education: *Party Office for Fatherland Security: *Party Office for Financial Affairs: *Party Office for Information and Public Relations: *Party Office for Legal Reform and Development: *Party Office for Worship and Religious Affairs: *National Youth Organization: Affiliations *Canadian Aryan League *Canadian Association of the Bar *Canadian Foreign Society *Federation Church of God *Guild of Business and Enterprise *National Women's League *Society for Military Veterans' Welfare Branches Membership Party culture See also *Greater Canadian Federation Category:Fascist Canada